


雙人問卷：一些片段

by HangMa, 我不是一個人 (HangMa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Crossover, DMLM, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, TFJI, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF%E4%B8%80%E5%80%8B%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 與怵哥哥一起玩耍的雙人問卷，我寫她畫，但不一定互相配文或配圖，自由發揮。一些千字段子。DMLM和衍生演員CP：TFJI。他們太甜了、太甜了QVQ真人同人我們低調一些ry大部分素材或梗來自一些訪談報導、YouTube和Twitter。加上很多的腦補（
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Jason Isaacs, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Tom Felton/Jason Isaacs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. 最普通的日常（TFJI）

獨立音樂人Tom Felton的一天從問候Jason Isaacs開始。

他會先敲敲門，然後把門打開一條縫，將頭探進Jason的房間：「爸，你要不要跟我去晨跑？」

「不。」Jason咕噥。

Tom聳肩，把門關上，穿上運動外套和慢跑鞋便出門了。通常他回家的時候會把運動外套掛在手臂上，而Jason也已經把早餐做好——煎個蛋、把麵包和培根放進小烤箱或者用水沖泡燕麥粥還算簡單——他們還會有一個早安吻，不過在這之前，Tom總是先被Jason趕去沖澡。

「我都是下午去打網球，而你每天問我要不要晨跑。」Jason說。

Tom飢腸轆轆，快速地將奶油塗上麵包，又將蛋和培根疊上去後咬了一大口：「跑步可以提升肺活量。」因為聲音含糊，所以他的說話速度比平時慢，不過Jason聽得懂。

他的爸爸說：「我很健康，我還很能跑，我接到一個路跑的邀約。」

「嗯哼，公益活動？」Tom問。

「沒錯。」Jason把兩杯冰葡萄汁放在桌上。這頓早餐的搭配是有些奇怪，所以他們這兩天應該要再跑一次大賣場。

Tom說：「我會等著你發推特的。」

「為什麼要等我發推？」Jason用莫名其妙的表情看著兒子，「我明明都會先把照片傳給你。」

Tom微笑：「唔，當然。」焦焦脆脆的吐司有點乾，他喝了一口葡萄汁，被凍得抿著嘴唇好幾秒鐘，「不過到那個時候，我可能就在美國了。」

Jason露出吃到超酸葡萄的表情，還從喉嚨裡發出不以為然的咕噥聲。

「噢，爸，只是幾個月。」Tom笑了起來，他才剛沖完澡，精神好得很，心情也十分不錯，「我沒有機會遇到Trump的。」

Jason歪著頭，咧開嘴巴，一旦知道此時的他並非飾演著某個邪惡的反派角色，這表情就會顯得十分可愛，就是個普通的鬼臉：「不，別提那個人。」他揮舞著手臂，「你可以去一些國家公園旅遊，攝影，拍一些照片。如果有空的話。」

「聽起來不錯。」Tom把最後一口三明治塞進嘴裡。在含著食物的狀態下無法親吻他的父親——一瞬間就假裝自己沒有做過鬼臉——真是太可惜了。

然後他就出發往美國。Jason到機場送他，他們向來很低調，沒有引起太多路人的注意，而且在機場裡本來就有許多互相擁抱的人們。

「你要打電話給我。」Jason說，「到了住宿的地方之後就立刻傳訊息。」

Tom把手臂搭在他爸爸的手肘上：「我會傳訊息。如果我是下午到，就只會傳訊息。爸，你不能熬夜，這樣我才可以在早上打電話給你。」

Jason鎮定地說：「等你起床的時候，我已經吃完午餐了。」

「很有道理。」Tom又抱了Jason一下，拉著行李走向登機入口。

其實他在美國沒有太多時間進行公路旅行，不過探索城市裡的公園也很有意思。他每天和Jason通電話，有時候也滑推特，他的推特十分熱鬧，但是粉絲們能看到他與爸爸的交流卻要比實際上少很多。

大概每一位公眾人物都是如此：一些私生活。私生活——

Tom隔著一片大西洋和北美洲看見Jason自己發的推笑得躺平在床上。

那是一小段自拍影片，Jason堅持邊慢跑邊說話，臉色紅潤、汗流浹背，明明喘得要命……Tom還能從顫抖著的螢幕中看見他的胸肌在抖動。

他用LINE傳訊息給Jason：爸，你真是太可愛了

Jason竟然秒讀，不過他打字沒有Tom那麼快：我知道你第一眼看到我的時候就這麼想。不過，謝謝，兒子，這很可愛

Tom說：而且很健康

這次Jason過了約兩分鐘才回覆：我告訴過你我很能跑

然後是一張躺在床上抬腿拉筋的照片。Jason一向把腿毛刮得很乾淨，不過在臥室的燈光與近距離的仰拍角度之下，可以看見一些比較細的短毛。漂亮、結實的大腿、小腿和腳踝，如果輕點螢幕兩下，甚至可以看到修剪得圓潤的腳趾甲。他的爸爸確實一直都比他強壯，至少在視覺效果上絕對如此。以他爸爸拍過的裸露鏡頭來說，也許會有瘋狂粉絲說想要揉他的胸——當然這只是猜測，Jason不會告訴他這些。而且他們的生活很平靜、很安全。

最後Tom傳了訊息：漂亮的腿。我要去吃飯了，掰——

他可能會吃一份大份的雞胸肉沙拉。

二十秒後Jason又傳來語音訊息。他爸爸的聲音很低，有時候聽起來會帶著鼻音，經過3C設備的處理後更是如此：一陣笑聲。吃飽一點。我要睡了，兒子。愛你。

Tom決定把沙拉裡的紫色萵苣排成愛心的形狀。就是這樣，他們的對話紀錄裡充滿了奇怪的愛心。

沒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於兩人的第一次見面可以看HOME PARTY by Tom Felton - Part 2 - 24th April 2020  
> YouTube：https://youtu.be/YQpfadg0qZs
> 
> 關於Jason的腿(？)可以看這個：https://mobile.twitter.com/jasonsfolly/status/1169101275054690304
> 
> 然後那個邊跑步邊講話的Twitter，不知道為什麼找不到了QQ如果有人找到了歡迎告訴我XD
> 
> 0722影片找到了！原來不是在Twitter，是在IG哈哈哈  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B3g05UuFwol/


	2. 無責任撒糖的時候（DMLM）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得好像沒有糖的感覺，但是直接指定我寫糖或所謂虐文真的好不容易orz  
> 反正好好地在一起對我來說就很甜了（理直氣壯

就算是小男孩，也不一定就都說長大了要娶媽媽。像Draco就曾告訴Narcissa，自己長大之後要嫁給爸爸。Narcissa記得自己當時很傷心地問寶貝兒子為什麼不要媽媽，天真的小男孩只好又娶媽媽、又嫁爸爸，逗得貴婦人不停咯咯笑。

Lucius當時並不在現場，但是他也能因為Narcissa加油添醋的轉述而發出愉快的笑聲。直到二十年後回憶起這段往事的時候仍然得意洋洋，他那樣愛他的兒子，他的兒子也愛他。而且他總要在Draco快要淡忘這件事的時候重複提起，讓挺拔的年輕人一瞬間變回肉嘟嘟的小鬼。

如果他開口要小鬼嫁給他，Draco說不定真的會舉辦一場沒有實質效力的婚禮，在經過某一個瘋狂的夜晚之後，Lucius不敢再亂開玩笑。

「父親，您很久沒有出門了。」Draco說。

Lucius正在吃泡芙，他用刀子將泡芙切開，讓裡頭的鮮奶油流出來。Draco有些懷疑父親只是想吃餅皮和上面的糖霜。「我為什麼要出門？」Lucius問。

「散散心，進行一些適合全家人一起的活動。」Draco攤手。

Lucius哼了一聲：「我應該是要被軟禁在家裡的，Malfoy先生。」

「期限已經過了。」Draco說。他在戰後的生活比戰前更加——這麼說也許不太對，但姑且先用這個詞——充實。他得一邊照顧虛弱的父親、一邊完成學業，同時讓自己熟悉關於成為一名大人的一切，然後才會是現在的Malfoy家主。

令人驚訝的是，除了兒子的陪伴，讓Lucius不至於一蹶不振的是莊園裡那些疏於打理的花園、溫室和水池。Lucius養花玩鳥的姿態盡顯紈絝本色，直到某一天晚上Draco拔了一大堆他親手栽植的玫瑰，闖進他的臥室。

（「我一直很想試試在玫瑰花瓣上做愛的感覺。」Draco說。）

（Lucius坐在床上瞪著他：「什麼？」）

不過他們之間的愛情發展當然不是告白了之後立刻上床。Draco首先對他的父親坦承不會交女朋友，在拿到Hogwarts的畢業證書之後又說不會交男朋友。這讓Lucius很困惑，他還沒有聽懂兒子的暗示，畢竟即使是一個獨身主義者，也有可能與別人發生性行為，甚至與另一名抱持相同理想的人組成家庭——就像Lucius自己與Narcissa之間出於利益考量的、和平的婚姻。所以Narcissa在Draco畢業後就離開了他們。不過她還是很愛兒子，每一季至少都會回來作客幾天。

然而Draco Malfoy他的愛，承諾、激情和親密全都給了父親。而且在短短的一段時間裡，他們組成的二人家庭是非常甜蜜的。Lucius早該發現。他試圖讓兒子去參加更多社交活動，聯絡其他有女兒，且年齡相近的純血家族——後來他甚至自以為退讓地說：就算是混血也沒關係——然而Draco拒絕他的安排，也拒絕和他爭吵。

不和彼此說話對兩個人來說都痛苦無比，但是Lucius的痛苦顯露得比Draco更多。他徘徊在莊園的走廊上，緊抿著嘴唇，好像他的家成了另外一座Azakaban，而他就要在寂靜、思念與愛之中被逼瘋。最後他在一個秋天的夜晚敲開兒子的房門：「我同意了。這不是逼迫。」他瞪著Draco說。

他們的相處其實也還像父子那樣，也許就發乎情、止乎禮。在兒子十八歲以前，Lucius吝惜擁抱，Draco十八歲之後他仍然是除了家人，一無所有，如果不向兒子張開雙臂，他就只能觸摸到自己脆弱的肋骨。但是擁抱的意義在Draco的告白前後又有些許不同，他們首先做到的是保持相同的形式。

Draco主動觸碰Lucius，擁抱他，吻他。做父親的哪怕有一秒鐘對兒子年輕而美好的身體由衷地讚嘆，他便懷抱著親情朝向另一種愛接近。

在第一次上床前，Lucius以自己太老為由，拒絕Draco許多次。Draco沒有理由可以說服他，他也無法讓Draco不對自己產生性慾。

這看起來是一種妥協，但Lucius在兒子手裡第一次高潮之後就無法擺出恪守禮教的嚴父姿態。他可能還要想辦法讓自己別在床上哀求兒子，或哭出來。

「但我想不到有那裡可以去。」他對Draco說，似乎仍不打算出門。

Draco站在他身邊，碰了碰他的肩膀：「我只是想和您出去走走。或者到牧場裡騎馬也行。」他再次強調，「就是一起做些別的事情，在別的地方。」

Lucius似乎對泡芙厭倦了，他把盤子推遠，歪著頭說：「但我騎馬的裝備已經太久沒有拿出來了，它們可能已經不適合我。」

「那只需要一根魔杖就能解決。」Draco愉快地說，「在那之前，我想替您將頭髮綁起來，父親。」他把手指穿進Lucius柔軟的淺金色長髮間。

END


	3. 悲傷又絕望的時刻（DMLM）

拍照的聲音令人懊惱，Draco攙扶著Lucius，企圖盡快離開Azkaban，即使沒有了散發腐臭味道的催狂魔們，這地方仍然令人感到寒冷與恐懼。然而Lucius堅持要抬頭挺胸地走路，他把尖尖的下巴抬高，卻因為雙腿無力而只能緩慢行走，這讓他們父子暴露在一大堆記者面前。Malfoy家的父子成了黑魔王樹立威信的宣傳之一，看呀，他張口就能把犯了錯的僕人從監獄裡弄出來。

前來接應他們的食死人絲毫沒有伸出援手的意思，只是冷眼旁觀著這對父子艱難地從記者面前走過，才粗魯地拽住他們的手臂，施展現影術，回到Malfoy莊園。Draco聽到Lucius深吸一口氣，布滿血絲的灰色眼睛猛地睜大。他清楚這是他的父親要發怒的徵兆，然而黑魔王就在他們的家中迎接他們。

Voldemort有好口才，此時他沒有對他們使用咄咄虐的好理由，也能將這對驕傲的父子奚落得不停向他吶吶道歉與求饒。Lucius的手指在顫抖，膝蓋也有些搖晃，幾乎整個人靠在同樣瘦弱、只比他健康一些的兒子身上。等到Voldemort終於鬆口恩准他們退下休息，Narcissa立刻上前來接替疲倦又害怕的Draco。

Lucius似乎除了剛剛回到家中的那幾秒，便再也不願開口與任何人說話。他壞脾氣地揮手把妻子與兒子趕出房間，洗了個澡，吃了些東西——他讓小精靈送來許多食物，但是只吃了一點點他便感到反胃——倒頭就睡。Narcissa與Draco輪流照顧他，Draco甚至整夜守在父親的床邊，安靜地掉眼淚。

直到兩週後，Lucius睡到日上三竿，醒來時見到兒子拿著一本書坐在他的床頭，劈頭就問：「你接受了黑魔王的任務？」

父親沙啞的聲音讓Draco嚇了一跳，他連忙放下書，起身倒了一杯水：「父親，您先喝水吧。」他一手拿著水，同時伸出另一隻手，想要調整Lucius的枕頭。

Lucius擋住了他的手，並用威嚴的父親的語調說：「回答我。」

「是的。」Draco乾巴巴地說，「在去年。母親和我商量過的。」

Lucius的下巴繃緊了，凹陷的臉頰更加明顯，他咬著牙問：「手臂呢？」

Draco用右手端著水杯，他晃動了一下，但仍來不及把左手收回。Lucius捉住兒子的手，而Draco不可能將他推開，他扯起兒子的袖子，瞪著白皙皮膚上黑色的骷髏頭與蛇，灰色的眼睛好像快要掉出來。Draco輕聲說：「與任務同時。」

「殺了Dumbledore？」Lucius咬牙切齒。

Draco能明顯感知到自己的顫抖，他不安地看著父親：「是的。我做了很多嘗試，而且最後成功讓食死人進入Hogwarts，但是最後……我……是Snape……」

Lucius拉扯著嘴角：「你辦不到。」他慢慢地說，「你當然辦不到，最後還是由Severus Snape來完成。你辦得到什麼？」

可憐的小Malfoy再也端不住手中的杯子，清水打濕了他的袖子，而玻璃掉落在地毯上。Draco驚慌地將手臂從父親的手中奪回，跌跌撞撞地捂著臉跑出父親的房間，甚至對於在走廊上擦肩而過的Narcissa視而不見。

接下來，照顧Lucius的工作又全部回到Malfoy夫人的手上，Malfoy少爺則總是將自己關在房間裡，連飯也不肯出來吃，得要小精靈送過去。

然而這種苟且偷安般的生活也不能持續太久，七月三十一日——被標記的男孩的生日——很快就要到了，Voldemort便召集了他的手下們在Malfoy莊園內開會，而作為食死人的Malfoy一家也必須參與。「何況你們是地主呢。」Voldemort刻薄地說，惹來其他食死人的大笑。

Draco一眼就看到他從前學校教授被飄浮在餐桌上方，但是此時除了最瘋狂的Lestrange夫婦，和其實還沒有資格參與這場會議的狼人，恐怕沒人有食慾。他們一家甚至沒能坐回平時習慣的位置——主位當然得留給黑魔王——在餐桌的一側，夫人與兒子將父親夾在中間，宛如三具蒼白的蠟像。

接著Voldemort奪走了Lucius的魔杖。可憐的Malfoy家主顫抖著將自己的魔杖雙手呈獻給他的主人，幾乎就要把肚子裡的胃酸與膽汁吐到黑魔王的袍子上。Draco從頭到尾低著頭，只在大蛇Nagini從眼前游過時瑟縮了一下。

散會後，Malfoy一家並沒有被分派到任何任務，他們得以再次隱身於豪華宅邸的深處，即使這惹來其他人輕蔑的訕笑。Lucius拉住想要回到房間的兒子：「Draco，」他陰沉地說，「把你的魔杖給我。」

Draco困惑地望著父親，而Narcissa則瞪大了眼睛，憤怒地說：「Lucius！你怎麼可以把同樣的行為重複在你兒子的身上！」

「閉嘴，Cissy！」Lucius暴躁地低吼，他的聲音比將兒子趕出房間那天更沙啞，「我才是一家之主！我才是那個要拿著魔杖戰鬥的人，這樣我才能……」

Draco僵硬地說：「父親，我能用我的魔杖保護好自己。我可以做到這個。」剛剛在餐廳裡時，他是個不被待見的小嘍囉或隱形人，此時他的尊嚴卻只能被啣在自己酸澀的牙齒間。

Lucius的臉似乎因為情緒激動，終於泛起了一點血色，但是他紅著眼睛，緊抿著嘴巴，搖搖欲墜地瞪著妻子與兒子。最後Narcissa碰了碰他的手臂，幾乎哽咽著說：「我們還是能夠為你弄來另一根魔杖的。」

END


	4. 搞笑的時候（TFJI）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本的題目是深井冰的時候，被我改掉了，拒絕使用深井冰這個詞（  
> 但其實我不會搞笑啦嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚（瑟瑟發抖
> 
> 事件時間點大約是在Tom高中的時候。

遇到商店打折活動的時候，Jason才會拉著Tom一起去買衣服。

他給兒子買了幾件筆挺的襯衫，讓Tom可以出席表演場合的時候穿著，即使Tom告訴他通常彈吉他的人不一定要穿襯衫。

「藍色的好不好？」Jason問兒子。

Tom搖頭：「粉紅色。」

Jason發出一聲呻吟：「你已經有很多粉紅色的東西。T-shirt、毛衣，現在還有襯衫？」他用不捨的眼神望著手裡的衣服，「藍色不好嗎？」

「你自己可以穿藍色的。」Tom愉快地說，「我穿粉紅色。」

Jason嘆了口氣，把衣服放回架上，至少他的身材不適合剛剛那一件。接下來他們又去找了服飾品牌與Harry Potter聯名出品的T-shirt，Tom買了Draco和Neville的，Jason找了好久才找到Lucius的，可惜沒有他的尺碼。

「噢，怎麼會這樣？」他驚訝地瞪著Lucius灰色的眼睛。

Tom說：「爸，往好處想，也許是被買完了呢。」

Jason說：「其實看到Lucius還滿令我驚訝的，畢竟他不是主要角色。」

Tom聳肩，指了指旁邊的另一排衣架，連Oliver Wood和Dobby的都有。不過他們此行最主要的目的是要買兩條運動褲，打網球或慢跑都需要。因為打折，他們各買了兩條，又到櫃檯詢問Lucius的T-shirt能否調貨。櫃檯小姐紀錄完資料後將信用卡的收據遞給Jason簽名，還有一張便條紙：「請簽兩個。」

「什麼？」Jason莫名其妙地看著她。

小姐脹紅了臉，迅速抓起對講機，請她的同事幫忙把Lucius和Draco的T-shirt各拿一件過來，尺碼S的。然後她對著兩人說：「我是看著Harry Potter長大的。啊，但是我也很喜歡你們，呃，我是說Malfoy父子！」

還好這個時間店裡人不多，才沒有讓Jason和Tom太尷尬。

「簽名可以，拍照不行。」Tom說。

櫃檯小姐的耳根也要紅了：「當然，簽名就好了！」

父子倆順利結完帳，拎著購物袋到SUBWAY吃飯，Jason在他的潛艇堡裡放了很多黑橄欖：「我覺得我們其中一人可能是順便的。」

「什麼？」Tom從選擇火雞肉或烤雞的問題中抽離出來。

Jason解釋道：「就是她可能只想找我們其中一個簽名，但是因為我們剛好都在場，出於禮貌，她才必須自掏腰包，買了第二件衣服。」

「爸，我覺得你想太多了。」Tom驚訝地看著Jason。

Jason聳肩：「我要吃牛肉丸。」

新衣服在他們一回家之後就被剪掉牌子，扔進洗衣機裡。Jason換了一家柔軟精的牌子，有些擔心不如之前的好用，還好並沒有把衣服洗壞。他愉快地在一個舒適的黃昏將帶著陽光味道的衣服從院子裡收進來，摺好，疊成兩堆。

Tom正在房間裡寫新的曲子，一邊把吉他抱在腿上，一邊在紙上寫寫畫畫。已經不是需要開冷氣的季節了，將門窗都打開，啟動電風扇就很涼快，因此當Jason頂著一頭濕漉漉的頭髮走進來時，Tom沒有立刻注意到他。

「這是你的褲子嗎？」Jason說。

Tom抬頭，立刻產生一股摀臉的衝動：他向來知道他父親的身材很不錯，肩膀方正厚實、胸肌飽滿，隨著腰線向內縮，連著屁股可以勾出一個漂亮的倒三角形——Jason現在打赤膊，而他下半身穿著一條非常緊繃的運動褲。

「對，你穿到我的褲子了。」Tom乾巴巴地說。

Jason做了個鬼臉：「一模一樣，我都要分不出來了。」他一邊拉扯著褲腰帶，一邊轉身，打算去尋找屬於自己的褲子。

Tom忍不住咧嘴：「它可能已經變大了，爸爸。」

「才不會！」Jason大聲說，「我只穿了一下下。而且如果這樣就會被我……撐壞，那可能也沒辦法在洗衣機裡滾幾遍。」

Tom仍然抱著吉他，但此時他的心思已經不在曲譜上了，還要搞什麼音樂：「嘿，爸！把褲子留下來。」他吞了吞口水，「我是說，我等一下洗澡要穿那條褲子。所以你把它脫下來，放到床上就可以了。」

Jason轉過身來：「可是我穿過了耶。」他困惑地看著兒子。

「沒關係，你也才剛剛洗完澡。」Tom說。

Jason往兒子的房間內走兩步：「好吧。」他開始脫褲子。他很久沒有只在兒子面前只穿一條四角褲了，通常這只在他們各自的房間裡發生。這感覺有些像Tom小時候，十幾年前他們還會一起洗澡，父子倆甚至還沒有分房而睡，那時他們也不住在這棟房子裡。但是話說回來，在兒子的門口脫褲子也很奇怪。

Tom盯著他正在脫褲子的爸爸——同樣，Jason的下半身也很好看，即使整體比例上沒有辦法和模特兒相比，不過因未保持著運動的良好習慣，這名男人擁有一雙肌肉結實勻稱的腿。Jason脫完褲子，隨意摺起，放到床上，抬頭對上兒子的目光。Tom說：「呃，爸，我肚子餓了。晚上吃披薩好嗎？」

「可以吧，偶爾吃一次應該沒有關係。」Jason說。

END


	5. 色氣的時候（DMLM+TFJI）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和怵哥哥去年就有的Crossover腦洞，然而被我弄得有點搞笑……

酒。酒是一個美好夜晚的必備物品，而且得要夠香、夠醇。

Draco讓小精靈撤掉了桌上剩餘的食物，Lucius今天食慾不錯，幾乎把杯盤都清空了，酒意正酣，慵懶地瞇著眼睛，臉頰和耳朵上泛起可口的粉色。

「您要先洗個澡嗎？或者到花園散步？」他問道。

Lucius緩緩地眨了眨眼：「散步，然後洗澡。」

Draco站起來，繞過桌子——只是在起居室裡讓小精靈們臨時搬來的一張小桌——朝父親伸出手。Lucius卻哼了一聲，逕自站起來了。Draco聳肩：「您應該穿上外套，晚上喝酒吹風容易著涼。」

「不要只是說說而已。」Lucius看著只穿了一件襯衫的兒子說。

Draco用速速前召來兩件外套，Malfoy家的父子就在黑夜裡踅了花園一圈，腳步倒還算穩健，卻是在回到宅邸之後更加醺醺然。Draco跟著父親進了浴室，Lucius只要沒在他的第一步就拒絕，那便是接受了。他們靠著牆壁擁吻，側邊有一面巨大的鏡子，Lucius的襯衫拖到一半，上半身已經赤裸，只有右手的袖管還掛在手臂上，哦，還有最後一顆釦子沒有解開。

「您的身體好熱。」Draco喃喃地說。他的襯衫釦子到是全部解開了，但兩隻手都還套在袖管裡，就露出兩邊方正的肩膀和胸膛。

Lucius微微向後仰：「是浴室裡太悶了……」他的喉結被兒子親吻，忍不住發出舒服的低吟，抬起手來想要握住Draco的手肘，卻更把衣服往下扯。

Draco微笑：「看看您自己。」他環抱著Lucius的腰，讓父親轉過身面對著鏡子，「您就是如此——如此美好，如此吸引我。」

Lucius卻用嘆息般的語氣說：「我看到你。」他轉過頭，嘴唇幾乎貼著Draco的耳垂，「你很漂亮，我的兒子。年輕、強壯，充滿活力。」

當他說話時，Draco覺得自己褲子裡的大傢伙都在跳動，不過這在鏡子裡看不出來，他忍不住微笑：「看看您自己。」他重複道，「然後再來看我。」

Draco愛撫著Lucius的胸膛與腹部，父子倆發出低低的喘息聲，凝視著鏡子裡地彼此，然而奇怪的事情發生了：鏡子裡的Lucius的頭髮開始變短，Malfoy家父子的髮色和膚色都漸漸變深，但鏡子裡外的人們驚訝的表情倒是如出一轍——

那天只是Jason心血來潮，上網購買的巫師袍到貨了，布料也不是非常講究，父子倆只覺得那袍子穿在身上輕飄飄的，站在Jason房間的落地鏡前左右觀看。

「爸，你看起來變瘦了。」Tom說。

Jason震驚地看看兒子，又看看鏡子裡的自己：「什麼？我並沒有節食……」

Tom走到父親身後，開始調整那件版型不是非常俐落的長袍：「唔，我想是因為這件袍子的關係，而且它又是黑色……」他摸到Jason的腰，又看了看鏡子，「不，不對。我想是鏡子的問題。爸，你房間的鏡子難道有顯瘦的功能……」

「這怎麼可能呢？」Jason皺眉回答。他也疑惑地看著鏡子裡的自己，然後發現了奇怪的事情，「嘿！Tom，這鏡子不對勁，我的頭髮長長了——」

Tom說：「淺金色！看起來就像Lucius——天啊！噢！」他罵了一聲髒話。

Malfoy父子目瞪口呆地看著忽然出現，又跌倒在他們面前的兩個人。Jason用手肘輕輕地頂了頂趴在自己背上的Tom：「發生了什麼？我想這就是港口鑰的感覺？但是這他媽的到底是怎麼發生的？」

Draco的手還攬在Lucius的腰上，他帶著父親退向門口。因為是在家裡，又要洗澡，所以他們都沒有把魔杖放在身上：「你們是誰？」他質問道。

Tom從地上爬起來，也拉了父親一把，Jason揉著腰站起來，四張彼此相似的臉終於清楚地面對面了：「Lucius！沒有攝影機——」他環顧四周，「所以這不是什麼惡劣的真人實境秀，整人節目之類的……」

「這看起來不像變身藥水。」Lucius對Draco說，「如果他們不是在演戲，就是真的搞不清楚狀況。那個年輕人長得真像你。」

Draco緊繃地說：「我們仍然不能掉以輕心。」他終於摸到洗手台上的魔杖，並把屬於Lucius的那一根也遞給了父親。

「呃……我想，爸，我們可能遇到了科學也無法解釋的……不！」Tom大喊，和Jason同時舉起雙手，他們確實沒能對兩位巫師造成威脅，也因此兩位巫師並不能理解他們這屬於麻瓜的投降姿勢。

石化？控制？折磨？殺人滅口——「破破心！」Malfoy父子大聲說。

從另一個世界來的另一對父子真真切切地體會到了什麼是腦袋被翻攪的感覺，他們在噁心想吐的時候，只能模模糊糊聽見Lucius說：「真是個很長的故事。」

Draco說：「與我們相關的麻瓜？」從他的語氣裡聽不出他的態度。

「這到底是怎麼回事……」Jason呻吟道。

Tom扶著父親地手肘：「我聽過這一個概念……唔，時空穿越……」

Malfoy父子同時瞪大了眼睛看向意外的兩位訪客。噢，神奇的魔法世界。

TBC（？


	6. 妄想片段（DM/TF/LM/JI）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題目是我寫一個片段，讓怵哥哥畫圖，就很興奮很貪心哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 有DMJI和TFLM注意（

一開始沒有人知道Jason與Tom到底是為什麼以及如何穿越進Malfoy莊園裡一間特定的浴室的，Draco與Lucius將那面落地鏡仔細研究了一番，兩名麻瓜則在一旁提出一堆亂七八糟而且殘缺不全——畢竟他們也都不是學者——的物理理論。最後四人一無所獲。

要是讓莊園外的其他巫師或女巫知道Malfoy家裡住進了兩個麻瓜，而且舒舒服服地生活在主人平日的活動範圍之內，肯定要上報紙，或許還會被安上一個「上個世紀最堅定的純血論者改變立場了嗎？」之類的標題，更別說Draco悄悄安排人弄來了一種麻瓜的樂器，叫做吉他。

但是有比原因更值得他們擔心的，那就是穿越的影響。Draco仍然找機會賴在父親的臥房裡，Tom與Jason也同住一間房，不過他們分睡兩張床。

「我爸昨天晚上夢遊了。」某天下午，Tom抱著吉他，意興闌珊地撥了幾個和弦之後突然對Draco如此說道，他憂心忡忡地看著手中的撥片，「這從未發生。」

Draco眨眨眼睛：「也許你可以把他綁在床上。」他收到Tom責備的眼神之後聳了聳肩，「好吧。我開玩笑的。不過我父親最近也又開始做惡夢，我本來以為這已經不會再發生了。」他也憂心忡忡地看著Tom的吉他。

「也？」Tom停止玩弄撥片，「你覺得這兩件事有關連？」

Draco搖頭：「只是一個猜測。」他頓了頓，「而且你不覺得我們應該把那兩位父親從午睡之中喚醒嗎？雖然白天會有些疲倦，不過說不定這會對他們夜晚的睡眠有幫助。」他瞪著起居室與臥室相連著的房門說。

Jason與Lucius確實都因此而精神不濟，甚至願意放棄下午茶而去補眠。但不公平的是Lucius輕易地讓Jason和自己睡在同一張床上——按他的說法，是他們倆總會在Jason講述自己於大學學習到的法律知識時不知不覺睡著。

「嗯，我也這麼覺得。」Tom說。

通常Lucius的起床氣會比Jason的嚴重一些，他毫不客氣地用自己那張漂亮的臉蛋擺出糟糕的表情，而Jason雖然不會對著某個特定的人發脾氣，可是當他想睡時就不可能像平時那樣活潑健談，於是兩名年輕人在兩三天後就放棄了打攪父親們午睡的計畫。更令人氣餒的是Lucius與Jason的噩夢與夢遊的狀況並沒有獲得改善。

幾天後的一個夜晚，兩位父親甚至連晚餐都不吃了，並排躺在Lucius的大床上，一路從下午睡到將近午夜，甚至連Draco與Tom試圖將他們喚醒時都毫無反應，只有穩定、均勻的呼吸。他們看起來睡得很沉，而且在這睡眠中並不痛苦。兩名年輕人站在床邊，Tom小聲說：「你覺得這張床能塞得下四個人嗎？」

「顯而易見地，當然可以。」Draco皺著眉頭回答，「但是這個情況……」

Lucius忽然發出一聲破碎的啜泣，他把自己裹在棉被裡，蜷縮起身體，並微微顫抖著；同時Jason從床上坐起來，又幾乎是在一瞬間就跳到地上——差點撞到Draco，而他自己也險些跌倒。Lucius喃喃說道：「不、不、不、不、不……」

Jason開始在寬敞的房間裡走來走去，模樣很是焦躁，有時甚至會小跑，或者跳躍，雙手揮舞著，抓住懸在空中的某個物體，又像忽然被一堵無形的牆給擋住，蹲下、抱住腦袋、站起來，轉圈，彎腰駝背，然後重複。

「夠了……停、停止……結束吧……」Lucius仍然在抽泣。

當Jason開始用力地抓住自己的肩膀時，Draco拿出魔杖：「我們必須讓這個狀況停下來。」他小心地碰了碰父親的手臂，但是Lucius沒有理他，仍然深陷於夢境與哭泣之中，他只好轉向更可能傷害自己的Jason。

Tom低喊：「不要對我爸爸使用魔法！」他對於他們剛剛穿越時遭受的破破心感到心有餘悸，並對任何魔杖戒慎恐懼。

「那我們該怎麼做？」Draco茫然又暴躁地問道。

Tom爬上床，將Lucius濕漉漉的腦袋抱進懷裡：「沒事了，只是夢……」然後他抬頭對目瞪口呆的Draco說，「你有手啊，別讓我爸弄傷自己。」

Draco只好將魔杖收起，咬牙切齒地——他也好想像Tom那樣張口就能把髒話罵出來——拉住幾乎要開始打滾的Jason。Jason掙扎，帶得他也跌倒在地毯上。也多虧了那張柔軟、厚實的地毯，他們才沒有真的受傷，不過Draco差點咬到自己的舌頭。該死的為什麼Tom不讓他喚醒Jason，這真的有用嗎？

「沒事了，你在家，沒事了。」Tom小聲對Lucius說，一隻手環繞著他顫抖著的肩膀，一隻手輕輕撫摸著那一頭柔順的淺金色長髮。

令Draco無比驚異的是Lucius的呻吟和哭泣漸漸變得小聲，房裡一片寂靜，因為Jason的彈動和近似抽搐的動作也逐漸微弱，最後沉沉地倒在他的臂彎裡。然後他對上一雙清澈、漂亮的藍灰色眼睛：「我又做夢了嗎……」Jason聲音沙啞地說。

「這不是夢。」Draco有氣無力地回答。

TBC（？


	7. 夥伴會喜歡的片段（DM/TF/LM/JI）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接第六題。  
> 本來說要給怵哥哥燉肉的，結果寫著寫著又跑偏了orz  
> 基本都是對話，對話內容是奇怪的雞湯，所以本質上還是個段子。

後來他們發現，只要Jason和Lucius一起睡覺，就可能重複發生那一晚的可怕情形。而且Lucius在好幾天裡都拒絕與他們——包括Draco——同桌吃飯，理由是他太疲倦了，想一個人待在房間裡用餐。不過其他三個人都認為他可能是因為被看到在夢中無助哭泣的模樣，而感到難為情。

「我表現得很嚇人嗎？」Jason問Tom。

Tom說：「我真的要被你嚇壞了。看起來很像演戲，而我也希望你在演戲。」

「啊，可惜沒有攝影機把當時情況錄下來。」Jason說，「或許可以拿來參考。」

Draco不太能理解他們之間的對話：「你們在說什麼？」

兩名自未來的時空進入魔法世界的人向古老魔法世家的年輕家主講解一些麻瓜們的科技，以及他們在來到這裡之前的演員身分。Jason揮舞著手臂：「特效就是——呃，就是我們在演出的那個當下，在攝影棚裡，其實不會有任何事情發生。但是經過了電腦上的影像處理，到了螢幕上，到觀眾眼前，就會是：砰！」

Draco眨眨眼睛，他其實聽不太懂對方到底在說什麼，只不過Jason用一張和他父親一模一樣的臉，如此活潑地說話很好玩。他在Jason的臉上看到了一些Lucius可能有卻從未有的生動表情。最後他說：「你們剛才說的那個攝影機，如果只是要重複觀看一段記憶的話，儲思盆可以辦到。」

「噢！」Tom拍手道，「我們都忘了這個東西！畢竟Draco沒有用過。」

Draco皺了皺鼻子：「我當然有用過。」

「呃，我說的是那個劇本裡的Draco。」Tom乾巴巴地說，「抱歉。」

Jason興致勃勃地發問：「Malfoy莊園裡有個儲思盆？」

Draco說：「當然有。那又不是什麼特別珍貴稀有的物品。」

Tom與Jason對視一眼，畢竟他們對於魔法世界不是非常了解，姑且就先相信Draco。Draco讓小精靈拿來儲思盆，三個人一起觀看了那天晚上的記憶。嚴格來說，Tom與Jason應該要算是爆竹，因為他們至少能使用或看到一些魔法物品。

「啊，真令人難以置信，我想我不一定演得出這種效果。」Jason說。

Tom碰了碰Jason的手臂：「爸，我說真的，我不想再經歷第二次。」

Jason說：「在這一點上，我與你同樣。」他看到自己最後癱軟在Draco的臂彎裡，忍不住轉頭去看年輕的巫師，然而Draco正望著床上的Lucius與Tom。

記憶結束，他們被彈出儲思盆，Draco的表情顯示出他的心情不太好。Tom試圖安慰他：「也許你可以帶著吉他去看看你爸爸，彈一首曲子給他聽之類的。」

「我從沒做過這種事。」Draco陰沉地說。

Jason把話題再次拉回來：「所以我做的夢可能和Lucius的夢是一樣的。」

Draco問道：「你夢到了什麼？」

他太急切了，語氣聽起來有些像質問。Jason碰了碰自己的臉頰：「呃，我想那應該是Azkaban，就是一個像監牢的地方，很黑、很髒。那應該就是監牢。」

「催狂魔呢？」Draco的聲音有些沙啞。

Jason搖頭：「不知道。至少我沒有看到，牠們可能留在你爸爸的夢裡。」

「聽起來真糟糕。」Draco說，「抱歉我這麼問可能會有些失禮，但是如果你不和我的父親待在一起呢？我這不是你把催狂魔帶來的意思。」

Tom與Jason都露出有些驚嚇的表情，然後Jason說：「沒關係，反正我也發生了夢遊的情況，也許分開之後兩邊都可以獲得改善。」

「但是我們無處可去。」Tom指出。

Draco忽然問道：「你們會騎馬嗎？或者想要騎馬嗎？Malfoy家的牧場裡也有一棟小房子，你們可以先住在那裡，然後我們再來想辦法。」

「聽起來很不錯，就像度假。」Jason有些心動地說。

Tom問：「你說的馬該不會是什麼有翅膀和鳥喙的怪獸吧？」

Draco又皺了皺鼻子：「當然不是什麼鷹馬獸，否則我十三歲時不會被那種畜生給弄傷。可惜後來牠跑掉了！」他瞇著眼睛說。

「啊，所以那是真的。」Jason說。

Draco被他們倆提起的少年回憶弄得有些難為情，只好說道：「如果你們同意，那我們現在就可以出發了。」

Jason點頭：「但還是向Lucius說一聲會比較好吧？」

於是三人來到Lucius的房門前，Draco敲了敲門，Lucius帶著鼻音的沙啞聲音——顯然剛睡醒——直接從門板上響起：「又有什麼事情？」

「我要帶著Felton與Isaacs先生到牧場騎馬，您要同行嗎？」Draco說。

Lucius似乎花了幾秒鐘的時間來考慮：「不了，好好玩。」

Draco只好悻悻地收回手，不過至少他的父親是醒著的。Tom與Jason走在年輕的Malfoy先生身後，他悄悄告訴他父親：「剛剛門板發出聲音時嚇了我一跳，感覺就像是Draco直接敲在了Lucius的臉上。」

Jason被兒子逗笑了，Draco回頭看了他們一眼，兩名客人只好閉上嘴巴。而在抵達牧場之後，Tom和Jason也才老實說出自己不會騎馬。就算在拍戲時曾經接觸過，那也是按照訓練師的指示來操作，從未真正地「控制」一匹巨大的動物。

「我們使用汽車或地鐵來代步。」Tom解釋道。

Draco聳肩，他一邊教父子倆，一邊聽他們描述「轟隆轟隆，有好幾個門的鋼鐵怪物」，他想像那是好幾個壁爐被裝在一個巨大的鐵桶裡，然後向前滾動。

Tom和Jason不敢騎得太快，不過光是坐在高大的駿馬背上，搖搖晃晃地前進就很好玩，他們沒有花太多時間就學會如何與馬匹相處，而且記住了牠們的名字，呼喚時就好像他們一直都住在這裡。正當他們猜測著自己的坐騎的性別時，Draco騎著一批黑色的馬快速地掠過他們身邊。

Malfoy少爺只是心情不太好，需要給自己放放風，他沒想到那兩名才剛剛學會騎馬的爆竹就追了上來。很不巧地，他騎的是一匹年輕健康的漂亮母馬，而Jason騎著的深棕色駿馬是個剛剛成年、血氣方剛的小夥子。牠們的腿力都雄壯穩健，但是當Jason注意到自己的馬老是往Draco的坐騎的屁股後面湊時已經來不及了。Draco甚至來不及喝斥，他的寶貝坐騎便抬起後腿，狠狠踢向唐突的年輕公馬。隨著高亢的馬嘶與Tom的大吼和髒話，Jason被甩在了地上。

Draco自己也沒好到哪裡去，只不過他對自己使用了鐵甲咒，否則骨頭又要斷了。那真的是非常非常疼，然而Jason卻沒怎麼哀號。

Tom趕緊勒馬停下，他跑到Jason身邊時才發現父親已經陷入昏迷，他呼喚著Jason，摸到溫熱、濕黏的鮮血，才聞到令人厭惡的腥氣：「該死！」他忍不住罵道。而倒在另一邊的Draco沒有還清醒著，他喃喃地呼喚小精靈，於是Lucius很快便出現在他們身邊，身上還穿著睡衣，頭髮有些凌亂。

「怎麼會發生這種事！」他跑到兒子身邊，Draco這時才開始小聲地哼哼，「我會宰了那兩隻畜生。現在全都到牧場的房子裡。」

Malfoy家的牧場當然不會是什的連排的小木屋，但是此時Tom已經沒有心情去感嘆上過福布斯虛擬人物財富榜的雄厚財力，Jason看起來糟透了。Draco輕聲說：「抱歉，我們可能需要去St. Mungo醫院了。」

Tom點頭，這就像將人送到急診室，然而如果要好參觀一下這家魔法醫院，也得等到他的父親恢復健康，而且又能和他開玩笑的時候。問題是他們倆幾乎與Malfoy父子一模一樣的外貌勢必將引來注意，Lucius只好使用了Hermione Granger曾經騙過他們的方法，在Tom與Jason臉上各轟了一下。

Draco與Jason住院了一晚上，年輕的Malfoy便提出要帶自己的客人回家休養的要求。Jason已經清醒，而且用他自己的話來說，因為前一天昏迷之後睡得太久，所以現在他的精神好的不得了。

「其實可以把我們安置在同一間房間裡，這樣照顧起來也比較方便。」他說，「當然，如果Draco願意的話。」

Lucius看向兒子，Draco點頭：「您昨晚沒怎麼睡，快去休息吧。」

「這可不是一名傷患應該說的話。」Lucius皺著眉頭。

Draco試圖聳肩，然後他倒吸了一口氣：「嘶——我可能睡了超過十個小時。」

「有作夢嗎？」Lucius又問。

Draco搖頭：「睡得很沉，現在有點兒想要出去打一場魁地奇。」

Lucius乾巴巴地說：「那麼你只好盡快復原。」然後他向Jason微微頷首，便離開了這間客房。他也確實累了，一整晚的擔憂與照顧快要耗光本就不多的體力。

接著Tom也被Jason趕出了房間，只不過他現在的床被Draco佔據了，於是Lucius替他安排了另一間房，就這樣，年長的主人與年輕的客人都沉沉睡去。而在另一邊，Draco與Jason也躺得有些無聊，在幾分鐘的寂靜之後，Draco問道：「你覺得我父親為什麼要問我有沒有作夢？」

Jason眨眨眼睛，側過頭去看躺在另一張床上的年輕人：「為什麼問我呢？」

「我覺得你的想法或許會和我父親的比較相似。」Draco說。

Jason想了想，說道：「我想這是顯而易見的，他不希望你做惡夢。」

Draco也側過頭來看著Jason：「可是明明做惡夢的是他，這很奇怪。」

「因為你們的經歷。」Jason說，「他不希望你和他一樣。」

Draco皺了皺鼻子：「我當然不會和他一樣。有時候我會希望去經歷他所經歷過的，但是那樣對誰都沒有好處。那對事情沒有任何的幫助。」

Jason輕聲說：「你想得很清楚，卻給自己太大的壓力了，孩子。」

Draco望著Jason，他沒有預期到會聽到Jason喚他孩子。Jason本該只是一名客人，甚至在他說話的時候，神情也與Dumbledore或Slughorn說「我的孩子」時有些相似，但是他們與Draco之間的距離不一樣，而且Jason擁有一張與他的父親一模一樣的臉。他鬱悶地說：「因為我總是無法做些什麼。」

「你想要做些什麼？」Jason露出好奇的表情問道。

Draco想要聳肩，卻發現自己躺在床上。他的答案有許多個，指向所有的寧靜與幸福的道路或手段，但是裡面幾乎沒有他在發生狀況時就能想到與做到的選項，他的人生裡好像充滿了預期的偏差與後見之明。他沉默的時間讓Jason以為自己問了個冒犯的問題，有些艱難地翻身之後卻聽見金髮年輕人開口：「就是那些我做不到的事情。我對於讓事情變得簡單毫無辦法。」

「啊，你想要堅強，想解決問題。」Jason說，Draco這才發現他已經從仰躺改為側躺，而且面對著自己的方向，「你會做惡夢，會感覺回到當時的場景中嗎？」

Draco對於這個問題感到困惑，但還是老實回答：「我會在清醒的時候回想，但那些場景沒有再出現在我的夢中。或者我認得在某些角落發生過謀殺與暴力。」

Jason說：「那你很堅強啊，孩子。」他的一邊臉頰貼在枕頭上，於是扯出了一個有些歪斜的、和善的微笑，「可是你怎麼會一直想要解決過去的問題呢？」

「什麼意思？」Draco也翻了個身，與Jason面對面。

Jason抬起他被包紮起來的手臂，輕輕地揮舞著：「我當然不是說那些事情對你和你父親來說不算什麼，直到如今你們都還被即將失去的恐懼所困擾。我沒有經歷過那些，」他頓了頓，似乎在回想劇本之中的某個段落，「但其實Tom與我的生活中也充滿了那樣的恐懼，或者我應該把它稱作焦慮。」

「我的經驗是，」Draco慢慢地說，「那些事件似乎沒有再侵入我的生活，但我卻覺得這樣的生活不像是真實的。就連現在的對話也不像是真實的。」

Jason說：「可是你想要的就是這種生活。你只是還沒習慣，或者仍然害怕。」

「所以又回到了原點。」Draco露出一個虛弱又自嘲的微笑，「我不能對我父親說的話卻可以對你說。從十六歲開始我就在害怕，然後什麼事情都沒做到。」

Jason眨眨眼睛，再反駁顯然沒有太大的意義，他只好乾巴巴地說：「我很樂意聽你說話。如果你還需要，隨時可以告訴我。」

Draco盯著中年爆竹那雙清澈又明亮的眼睛：「謝謝。」

然後他們又睡了一下，Draco果真沒有被噩夢纏擾，Jason似乎也沒有了睡眠障礙。Tom進來過一次，看見兩人都在睡，便退了出去。Lucius也總算不窩在房間裡了，他穿戴整齊，開始處理日常瑣事與管理經濟。Tom無事可做，便又敲了敲書房的門，得到回應後探頭問道：「有什麼是我可以幫忙的嗎？」

Lucius手邊有一杯茶，他先抿了一口，看起來在思索客人提出的問題，最後搖了搖頭：「對於你父親受傷的事，我很抱歉。你應該去照顧他。」

「他在睡覺。我現在只會打擾到他。」Tom說。

Lucius放下茶杯：「那麼你可以看看莊園裡的圖書室，或者吃些點心？」

Tom搖頭：「看來我幫不上你什麼忙。」他對著Lucius皺起的眉頭微笑，「不過有一件事情我可以做到，而且我爸很喜歡。希望你也是。」

Lucius有些好奇地看著年輕的爆竹走到自己身後，當他發現Tom將手放上自己的肩膀後，身體不禁僵硬：「你要做什麼？」他連語氣都變得有些嚴厲。

「只是按摩而已，我不可能傷害你。」Tom說，「我辦不到。」

Lucius的眉頭皺得更緊了：「按摩是什麼？我聽說麻瓜，或者不會魔法的人，很喜歡使用手腳來傷害彼此。我沒有這樣被人碰觸過。」

Tom說：「就是一種使你的肌肉放鬆的活動，要試試看嗎？」

年輕人站在身後，Lucius不得不用一種非常吃力的方式仰視Tom：「你說你的父親喜歡這個？用手？」他謹慎地問。

「沒錯，可能會有些痛……不然我先試試看，如果你不喜歡，隨時可以喊停。」Tom建議道，他的手一直放在Lucius的肩膀上，可以感覺到在對話的過程中，這位中年的巫師轉移了注意力，漸漸不那麼僵硬，「如果你喜歡，我可以教Draco。」

Lucius把頭轉回來，不然脖子實在很痠：「開始吧。」

以Tom的角度看來，Lucius還是比Jason瘦了一些，他能更輕易地找到Malfoy先生的肩胛骨、脊椎和蝴蝶骨。他當然也不是專業的，不過做為一個人——而且從少年時起就幫他爸爸按摩過許多次——對於哪兒的肌肉負擔比較大總是清楚的。他的手掌弓起，一邊揉捏著Lucius絲綢長袍下的肩膀，一邊說話。他告訴這名歷經滄桑的中年巫師麻瓜怎麼殺人：「我們也有武器，不過那通常很重。」

被按摩的感覺很奇怪，那是一種輕微的疼痛，Lucius至今經受過的疼痛有很多，幾乎沒有一次是令人愉快的，Jason Isaacs喜歡這個？這樣的疼痛不至於到令人無法忍受，但它畢竟是疼痛，而且隨著Tom的雙手移動，那疼痛會不斷轉移，不斷地提醒他自己的身體——即使隔著衣服，年輕人的手仍然溫熱——正在被別人觸碰：「槍？」Lucius問，「或者那叫做大砲？」

「都是。」Tom對於Lucius知道這兩個名詞感到有些驚奇，「不過大小不一樣。一般來說，槍一次只能沙一個人，大砲則可以殺很多人。」

Lucius說：「你們麻瓜殺人的方式都是造成大量的傷害，就像動物。」

Tom說：「畢竟我們沒有魔法，無法從內部去殺死一個人。毒藥與疾病似乎可以辦到，但那也是一種傷害。我倒是好奇索命咒是怎麼致人於死的。」

Lucius硬梆梆地說：「別提那個。」

「抱歉。」Tom有些訕訕，他的手完全移動到Lucius的肩頸交接處，正用手指按著中年巫師裸露出來的細嫩肌膚，「唔，你的皮膚比我爸的好多了，魔法果然神奇。你會感覺到痠痛嗎？或者需要我再大力一點，還是輕一點？」

在被碰到的一瞬間，Lucius有些想要縮起脖子，但是他勉強繃緊下巴，讓自己的身體維持原來的姿勢，但也因為如此，他的肌肉再次僵硬起來：「有點痠。」

「我想我按對地方了。」Tom愉快地說。

他們之間又沉默了一會兒，這次換Lucius找話題：「你說你會替你的父親按摩，你們的關係很好？這比較像……親密的平輩之間會做的事情。」

Tom輕輕地將Lucius的長髮撥到中年巫師的左肩上，他張開手掌，讓那些柔軟滑順的頭髮像水一樣溜下去：「唔，我想應該算是不錯。」他笑了起來，「由我自己來說好像有點奇怪，因為我們之間的相處就是那個樣子。」

「一個人怎麼可能不知道自己和別人的關係好不好。」Lucius說，「除非他們其中一人是騙子。」他在Tom的手指延著他的後頸移動時低下頭。

Tom說：「噢，不，我的意思是人與人之間總有不同的相處方式，而那可能是出於習慣，或者是選擇的結果，總之我不覺得感情和相處之間的行為有完全且直接的關係。」他頓了頓，「但這又和你所說的騙子不太一樣。」

「成熟而且複雜的觀點。」Lucius評論道，「那麼人們該怎麼信任彼此？」

Tom卻似乎不加思索地回答：「相信別人不需要理由，不相信才要。」Lucius哼了一聲，年輕的爆竹便停下動作，「呃，會痛嗎？」

Lucius乾巴巴地說：「不，我只是在思考。」此時他覺得懶洋洋的，就好像剛剛泡了熱水澡，然後欹在柔軟沙發上的靠枕堆裡。

Tom噢了一聲：「我想我還放輕了力道，如果現在是我爸讓我按摩，他肯定要叫我再用力一些。」他頓了一下，「我覺得你和Draco也相處得不錯。」

「曾經無話不談，因為那時他的小腦袋裡根本就沒什麼東西。」Lucius說，「現在就不是了。這大概也是你所說的選擇。」

Tom乾巴巴地說：「您的反應真好，Malfoy先生。」

Lucius勾起嘴角，可惜站在他身後，把雙手放在他的背上的爆竹青年看不到：「你的父親一定也又懷念你小時候，又高興看見你現在的模樣。」

「這我就不太確定了。」Tom說，他有些用力地在Lucius脊椎兩側、蝴蝶骨以內的肌肉上按壓，讓中年巫師忍不住縮了縮脖子，「會痛嗎？」

Lucius回頭看了Tom一眼：「難道你在替你父親按摩時也會這樣一直問嗎？」

「當然不，他會直接告訴我。」Tom回答。

Lucius挑了挑眉，灰色的眼睛此時看起來竟然精神奕奕：「那麼你就等我告訴你，不必一直發問。」他的音量不大，卻用上了對Draco說話時的語氣。

Tom點頭：「我知道了。」他繼續按著同一個地方，「那麼您喜歡按摩嗎？」

「如果是由可以被信任的人來進行，我想可以接受。」Lucius慢慢地說。

Tom愉快地說：「那麼等Draco的傷好了，我來教他吧。」

Lucius輕聲說：「也只有Draco了。」

Tom將雙手從Lucius的身體上收回：「其實在我爸爸和我回去之前，您也隨時可以要我來為您按摩。」他頓了頓，「現在有沒有放鬆一些的感覺？」

「像是在溫室裡午睡，然後醒來的感覺，謝謝你。不過你說這是父子之間的活動，你應該去替你的父親服務，或者讓他替你按摩。」Lucius說。

Tom感到有些好笑：「我並沒有這麼說，是您先覺得按摩適合在平輩之間進行，而因為我與我爸爸的關係，所以在不同輩分之間限定於父子？」他離開Lucius的背後，慢慢走到中年巫師的側邊，「老實說，在我們的世界，有人以此賺錢。」

Lucius微微瞪大眼睛，又皺起眉頭，這對於他來說，聽起來和在一個狹小的房間裡接待客人，然後把褲子脫下相差不大，一秒鐘後，他說：「很聰明。」

「我也覺得聽起來好像很厲害，專業的按摩師應該會做得比我更好。」Tom說，「不過我們幾乎不會花錢去請人按摩。」

Lucius點頭：「自己能做到的事情確實不必花錢，也許只會當成偶爾的享受。」

Tom又笑了起來：「我爸也說過差不多的話，但我們還是沒有去過。」他頓了頓，「我想Draco也會很高興能替您按摩的。我應該早點想到這個。」

Lucius歪著頭，不置可否。Draco也會在一些夜晚，將手放在他的身上，然後他隔天就會腰痠背疼，只想睡到中午。他們之間要嘛隔著一段安全又空虛的距離，要嘛就是急促的愛撫、親吻和上床，像這樣寧靜又從容的時刻並不多見：「看來我的兒子有很多要向你學習的。」

「他的壓力很大。」Tom指了指一邊鋪著天鵝絨的凳子問，「我可以坐嗎？」

Lucius點頭，他敲了敲桌面，Tom身旁的小几上立刻也出現一杯茶：「這是他必須要承受的。這個世界對他有著那樣的要求。」

Tom看著那杯茶說：「聽起來真不公平。」

Lucius再次勾起嘴角，這一次Tom看見了：「當然。」

「但有時候我覺得人的快樂與愛絕大部分都是相似的。」Tom說。

Lucius抿了一口茶，他似乎打算和這名替自己按摩的爆竹青年聊上一會：「這是什麼意思？我幾乎要跟不上你的思考速度，你父親會這樣嗎？」

Tom說：「我想不會。他的思考應該和我比較接近。」他也喝了一口茶，並把溫暖的茶杯捧在手裡，「我的意思是，假如我們要為愛和快樂下定義是不可能的事情，因為每個人的觀點都不一樣，所以從狹隘又個人的觀點出發其實也沒有關係。我認為，愛與快樂之間有必然的因果關係，所以你應該多笑。」

「我還是不懂。」Lucius困惑地看著侃侃而談的爆竹青年。

Tom又喝了一口茶——Malfoy家的紅茶可能要他花上好多英鎊才能到高級餐廳裡喝上一杯——不過這次他把杯子放下了：「對不起，我把事情講得太複雜了。其實很簡單，你看，你在提到Draco的時候笑了。」

Lucius瞪著Tom，他明明沒有在提到Draco的時候立刻就露出笑容，他是在談及他家中的雄厚資本、古老的血脈與魔法天賦的時候才笑的。但是否認他想到Draco的時候感到安慰、安全與愉快卻也不太對勁，最後他乾巴巴地說：「他們，我兒子和你父親醒來了嗎？他們至少該吃一點東西。」

Tom站起身來：「我去看看。」他向房門走了幾步，又折回來，讓Lucius不得不把已經落在羊皮紙上的目光又扯回爆竹青年身上，「我替我爸爸按摩完之後還會做一件事，如果少了，那就好像只是一件工作，希望您不會覺得我冒犯。」

Lucius坐在椅子上，看著爆竹青年慢慢彎下腰，他幾乎以為這個與Draco長得一模一樣的孩子要吻他，不過Tom只是輕輕地與他臉頰相碰——中年巫師把自己的臉刮得很乾淨，所以他能感覺到青年下巴上細小的鬍茬，又刺又癢。當Tom直起身來，愉快又有些謹慎地看著他時，Lucius只能再次乾巴巴地說：「去叫醒他們吧。晚上讓小精靈做點他們喜歡吃的東西。」

Tom微笑：「來到這裡之後，我發現您其實也算得上慷慨。」

他說完之後，不等Lucius回答，便愉快地走出這間豪華又舒適的書房。Lucius瞪著被輕輕闔上的木門，摸了摸臉頰，自言自語道：「你也說了，那是每個人狹隘的觀點。」他頓了頓，又似乎有些忿忿，「能言善道的麻瓜——爆竹年輕人。」

在另一個房間裡，Draco醒來之後便看見Tom——也許他就是被這位與他長得幾乎一模一樣的人吵醒的——小心地坐到Jason的床沿，把臉貼在他沉睡著的父親臉上：「嘿，爸，醒醒，該起床了。」他甚至——不知道怎麼辦到的——精準地找到Jason埋在被子裡的手，「否則我要唱皇后樂團的歌了。」

Jason睜開眼睛：「你才不會唱。」他的聲音因為剛睡醒而有些沙啞。

Tom說：「副歌。」

Jason推了推兒子，轉頭看見Draco睜著一雙明亮的灰色眼睛：「哦，嗨，Draco。」接著他的手從棉被裡鑽出來，撓了撓睡亂了的頭髮，「我好多了，你呢？」

「當然，您才是受傷更嚴重的人。」Draco起身，看了Tom一眼後便往門外走去，「這樣真是失禮，請容許我回房換件衣服。」

Jason應了一聲，Tom則聳肩，等到年輕的Malfoy先生走出房間，關上門之後，他便踢掉鞋子，爬上Jason的床：「就今天您不能嫌我幼稚。」

「我保證不會。」Jason有些抱歉地說。

Tom將臉靠在Jason的肩膀上：「雖然您不愛聽，但我還是要說。我真後悔將那匹漂亮的小公馬讓給了您。」

「我真的不會嫌你幼稚。」Jason說，「我以為你會說想要把牠閹掉。」

Tom抬起頭瞪著他笑得胸膛都在震動的父親：「嘿！」但他很快也跟著笑了。

而Draco則是在走出房門後便差點撞上他的父親——Lucius本來要敲門的手敲在了他的身上。他眨眨眼睛：「您沒有在休息？」

Lucius扯了扯嘴角，露出一個似笑非笑的古怪表情：「現實總是比夢境殘忍。」

Draco想起了Jason在幾個小時前和他說過的話，但是稱讚自己的父親堅強恐怕會被蛇頭手杖敲上手臂，於是他往前一步，擁抱他的父親：「其實您不必這樣笑。」他頓了頓，「我不會離開您，即便是在夜晚。」

Lucius在心裡偷偷數落Tom，抬起手拍了拍兒子的後背：「你沒事就好。」

薛丁格的TBC（薛丁格的肉）


	8. 夥伴會喜歡的片段（DMLM）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了想，抱著開車的心情寫雞湯果然還是不太甘心(？)所以擇日不如撞日（？？？  
> 沒頭沒尾，真的PWP，是自己想看的甜肉，然而寫得不太好嗚呃呃嗚嗚嗚覺得自己什麼都不會寫orz

客人們的離開就和他們的到來一樣莫名其妙。

Draco在Jason和Tom忽然消失的第三天晚上走進Lucius的房間。他當然已經洗好澡了，Lucius也是，年長的Malfoy正趴在床上，沒有睡覺，看起來正在發呆。兒子走向父親：「我好幾天沒有和您一起睡覺了。」

Lucius不置可否地哼了一聲，直到Draco爬到床上之後才問道：「沒睡好？」

「您希望我怎麼回答呢？」Draco伸出手臂，攬住Lucius的腰。

Lucius有些懊惱自己此時趴著——這個姿勢讓Draco太容易親吻他——然而他還是懶洋洋的，不想動彈：「我希望你可以好好地睡覺。」

Draco簡直想在父親的臉頰上咬一口，不過他只是讓嘴唇貼上Lucius的長髮和耳朵：「您的希望都會成真。」他輕輕地將Lucius的睡袍從右邊肩膀拉下。

「這是什麼矜誇子弟的空頭支票？」Lucius側過頭來瞪他。

Draco微笑：「是我將會全力以赴的意思。」

Lucius用他的右手和赤裸的右肩支撐自己的身體，抬起左手，姿態介於摸摸兒子的頭和搧他一個耳光之間，最後卻什麼也沒做。他的兒子好像什麼都擁有了——甚至擁有了他這個父親的床和最羞恥的模樣，卻仍要向他求索。Draco用向他許下承諾的方式來要求他的回應：「我知道。」他輕聲說，「你已經很好了。」

這真是太不公平了。Draco在將Lucius的睡袍完全脫下時還是沒忍住輕輕地在父親的鼻子、臉頰和嘴唇上咬了又咬。Lucius發出不滿的哼聲。

年輕的Malfoy喜歡用手指和嘴唇去撩撥父親的身體，Lucius幾乎對此習以為常——如果這就是Draco表達對他的愛的一種方式——但是他的身體實在敏感得教人惱怒。Draco迷戀他的脖頸、鎖骨、胸肌、乳頭、小腹、大腿、膝蓋、小腿、腳踝甚至腳趾。他的乳頭被搓揉至嫣紅腫脹，而這能讓他的大腿顫抖、陰莖勃起。還有哪裡是沒被他的兒子親吻過的？

「我想看著您。」Draco說。他的嘴唇停留在Lucius的陰囊旁邊。

Lucius的身體早已經被兒子翻了過來，他瞪著床頂，喘息著說：「你已經這麼做了，不是嗎？」他是真的感到困惑，直到Draco拉起他的手。

年輕的Malfoy將父親的手放在他自己的陰莖上：「就像這樣。」然後他的嘴唇向下移動，用濕漉漉的親吻緩緩地移動向Lucius的後穴，「讓您自己愉快。」

這太猥褻了。Lucius震驚地看著Draco，他確實身體潮熱、發軟，當手放在自己的陰莖上時也似乎本能地就知道該怎麼做——他以前當然也這麼做過——可是這是在他的兒子的注視之下！他們之間的性關係應當就是在需要時發生。

「你……幹什麼！」Lucius更加震驚地看見——感覺到Draco抬起他的雙腿，將舌頭伸進他的後穴裡。尷尬的是他的後穴因為這樣溫暖和柔軟的愛撫而興奮地收縮著，他的穴肉正用力地含著兒子的舌頭，就像每一次經過充分的愛撫和擴張之後被陰莖插入時那樣。

Draco甚至發出了溼答答的吸吮聲，Lucius不得不抬起自己的身體，才能讓雙手碰觸到Draco的頭。他想要將兒子的頭推開。他的雙手越過自己顫抖著的陰莖，然後他看見Draco漂亮又清澈的灰色眼睛和張開的嘴巴。他呻吟著跌回床上，只剩下一隻手搭在自己的髖骨上，另一隻手則握住了自己的陰莖。

他的陰莖被兒子觸碰過許多次，為了挑逗，或者為了使他達到高潮。但是現在Draco似乎決定不要碰觸他的性器官，他的兒子不要滿足他的一部分性慾了，他被要求自己取悅自己。這不難。Lucius閉上眼睛，有時候他甚至能直接被Draco操射，他要怎麼讓自己射精？他將手指貼在龜頭上，接著用手掌包圍肉柱，大聲呻吟著自慰。Draco的舌頭退出他的身體，溫柔的吻落在他的穴口的皺褶上。

勃起，Draco早就勃起了，而且他知道自己的陰莖此時一定流出了前液。他脫下自己的睡衣，盯著父親自慰的畫面，將手伸向自己的胯下。這是他少年時最直接也最純真的性幻想。他會和父親一樣手淫，射精，然後漸漸成為一個男人。

「您真好。」Draco在Lucius射精在自己的肚子和胸部上時說道。

Lucius喘息著睜開眼睛看向赤裸的兒子。他真想喝罵這個深愛著自己的青年，但是他應該責怪Draco的愛，還是慾望？又或者是每一次都是妥協的姿態的自己？他張開嘴巴，小聲地說：「繼續。」

Draco露出微笑：「您希望我怎麼做？」

「你的身體。」Lucius瞪著他說，「做你和你的身體想做的事情。」

Draco說：「我希望您也一樣。」

Lucius瞪著兒子好幾秒鐘，乾巴巴地問道：「你——不想——那樣——我的？」

「當然想，我樂在其中。」Draco說，「但是由您自己來做，我也會快樂。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，他確實覺得接下來Draco會溫柔地將手指插進他的後穴裡，小心地替他擴張（可能會就這樣將他玩上又一次高潮），然後用陰莖進入他的身體。現在他必須將手指插進自己的屁股裡。他問道：「那你要做什麼？」

「我看著您。」Draco愉快地說，「就在您的身邊。」

Lucius顯然不太相信兒子所說的話。他皺著眉頭，咬著下唇，將手慢慢地伸向自己的屁股。他的臉紅透了，白皙的肌膚上出現一層細小的汗珠，在將第一根手指插進自己的身體裡時，似乎連肩膀都在顫抖。他從未觸碰過自己的身體內部，原來是這麼的溫暖、柔軟、濕潤（應該是因為Draco剛剛用舌頭愛撫他），他甚至有些好奇地動了動手指，然後喉結上下滾動著，雙腿發軟。他差點兒就把自己玩到發出浪叫：「混——蛋——」他咒罵道。他發現Draco在看著他的同時自慰。

「我想吻您。」年輕的Malfoy說。

Lucius有點兒想把手指從自己的屁股裡拿出來，但是這應當與Draco的吻沒有太大關係，至少它們不至於互相干擾。他深吸一口氣：「來吧。」

Draco側躺在Lucius的身邊吻他，就像剛才那樣，吻父親的整張臉、含住父親的喉結直到他發出拒絕的哼聲，他甚至拉過Lucius的另一隻手放在自己的陰莖上。比起玩弄自己的屁股，Lucius確實更擅長愛撫一根健康漂亮的粗長陰莖。Draco沒有想到自己那麼快就想要射精，他急切地抓住Lucius的手，好讓這一場性愛可以持續得更久一些。

「我可以進入您了嗎？」他低聲問道。

Lucius搖頭，他覺得自己還沒有準備好。他只是讓自己的屁股含著兩根手指，這讓他自己的手腕和穴肉都不是很舒服。

Draco摸到了父親的窘境，他的手腕抵著Lucius的手腕，也伸出一根手指，插進那嫣紅的穴口。Lucius拒絕道：「不，Draco，不——」

「只是一會兒。」Draco說。他的手指仍然和Lucius的手指緊貼在一起，被父親溫暖的身體包圍。他果真擁有奇妙的本領，不到一分鐘，Lucius便被他的和自己的手指玩弄得發出嗚咽聲。

年長的Malfoy再次搖著頭說：「夠了，停止！」

Draco抽出自己的手指，等Lucius也羞恥地將自己的手從屁股裡拿出來，便跪在父親的雙腿間，緩緩地將陰莖插進那無助的肉穴裡。他還伸出手去觸碰Lucius的陰莖。他的父親再次勃起，接著被他操上高潮。高潮。連續高潮。

與Draco做愛時，Lucius總是表現得很虛弱，或至少是被動的，但其實他的身體裡分明還有力量。這一次他攀住Draco的肩膀，呻吟得比以往更大聲、更放浪，直到真的筋疲力盡、腰痠背痛。Draco趴在他的身上喘息。

這樣的性愛不至於讓他疼痛，只是使他疲倦。或許對Draco來說也是如此。年輕的Malfoy用四肢支撐著自己的身體，臉朝下，親吻著父親。這多麼令人疲倦，又多麼令人迷戀。他們還會做愛，還會重複這樣的過程。

END


	9. 給夥伴的一張圖配文（DMLM）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怵哥哥的圖太可愛太美好了！我都不知道該怎麼辦了（  
> 有小蠍子。

十四年前的秋天，Lucius忽然食慾不振、脾氣暴躁，吃什麼吐什麼，還喜歡睡覺，Draco請來了一位剛剛從St. Mungo's退休的老治療師，然後被告知他的父親——也是他唯一的伴侶——懷孕了。

Lucius皺著眉頭開始回顧自己幾個月來的飲食與作息，沒有任何問題，他從不知道自己也擁有懷孕的能力。厚道的老治療師向他致上恭喜與祝福。

Malfoy父子在此之前確實討論過子嗣的問題，而那也是他們爭吵最大的源頭。現在事情忽然被解決了，意料之外、既驚且喜。Lucius瞪著兒子好久，才乾巴巴地說：「我們晚上還是分開來睡吧。」

「不，」Draco說，「我一步都不想離開我的父親和我的孩子。」

Lucius捏著棉被斥責：「你在說什麼？你應該要去上班。」

Draco抿著嘴唇，爬上床，將臉貼在Lucius仍然平坦的腹部上。

懷孕過程對Lucius來說十分辛苦，對Draco來說也近乎折磨。他衷心期盼著孩子的降生，但又見不得他美麗的父親腰酸背痛、身體水腫——Lucius沒能與他分房（或分床）而睡，便拒絕與他一起洗澡。他只好希望時間快一點、再快一點——也確實很快，他的孩子在六月六日的黃昏呱呱墜地，又小又皺，可憐兮兮地哭泣著，被聲身父親命名為Scorpius。然後一轉眼，Scorpius就是個十四歲的少年了，在Hogwarts念到四年級，與父親的生日只差了一天，正在想家。

他也長得很像父親，差別只是臉型比Draco小時候要更圓一點點，笑起來十分討人喜歡。他從四月底就開始和Lucius通信，討論該如何給父親過生日。

他們的選擇極其有限，畢竟Scorpius還在上學，而且期末考將至。最後他們決定利用這個學期的最後一個Hogsmeade週，三個人一起逛逛。為此，小Malfoy先生推掉了所有朋友的邀約，在那一天獨自行動。

兩位年長的Malfoy先生在一間餐廳的門前等待兒子。十幾年來，Lucius幾乎足不出戶——如果能夠在斜角巷看見他，必定是於Hogwarts開學之前——歲月沒有在他身上造成太多改變，因此仍然有許多人認出他來。Scorpius愉快地走向他那曾經作為食死人的兩名父親，快速地互相擁抱後，三人便走進門內。

Scorpius說話的時間最多，說的還都是瑣事。在外面，他應當喊Draco為父親——這沒有什麼問題——喊Lucius為爺爺。而在他喊爺爺的時候，Draco的手在桌巾的遮掩下碰了碰Lucius的手臂。Lucius說：「想買什麼東西？」

十四歲的小少年先是搖頭，想了想又說：「想去蜂蜜公爵。」

之後他們不僅去了蜂蜜公爵，還去了桑科的惡作劇商店。Scorpius走在最前面，這裡碰碰、那裡摸摸，Lucius走在中間，而Draco在最後面。小Malfoy先生最後卻什麼都沒有買，儘管他們三個人的錢包都沉甸甸的。

「沒有你喜歡的東西嗎？」Lucius站在小樹林邊問道。

Scorpius歪著頭想了一下，回答道：「可以這麼說。我沒有想要擁有它們。」

Lucius微微皺眉，然後他抬起手輕輕摸了摸孩子的頭：「你的父親和我會再將你的生日禮物用貓頭鷹送到學校。」

「你太黏你的爺爺了。」Draco對Scorpius說。

Lucius反駁道：「不，他是依賴你。」

Scorpius看了看Draco，又看了看Lucius，小聲說：「我要回學校了。」

「要我們陪你走過去嗎？」Lucius又問。

十四歲的孩子搖頭：「再見，爸爸。」他走出兩步，又說，「再見，媽媽。」

Lucius瞪大眼睛，Draco笑了一聲：「你知道你明年要考O.W.Ls了。」

Scorpius愉快地說：「我知道，我有信心。」他輕快地走遠。

Lucius看著他的孩子，抿著嘴唇。暮色四合，周遭沒有其他人，不會有人聽見那一聲柔軟的「媽媽」。Draco碰了碰他的手臂，兩位Malfoy先生便回到他們的家中。Lucius的體力已經大不如前，他依靠著Draco的肩膀站在客廳裡，問道：「你四年級的時候，到Hogsmeade也不買東西嗎？」

「我不記得了。」Draco說，他扶住父親的腰，「您晚餐想吃點什麼？」

Lucius看了他一眼：「隨便。」

Draco說：「那就……」

「牛肋排。」Lucius說，「慶祝你的生日。」

Draco微笑：「但是我想吃烤鵝。」

「就這樣吧。」Lucius說，他輕輕推開Draco的手臂，自己將身體站直。

他們安靜地共進晚餐，在花園裡散步，然後一起洗澡。這就是Scorpius最熟悉的家庭景象。當然他不會知道在兩位父親的房間裡發生了什麼——大人的事，Draco曾經這麼說——不過如果他需要，那扇房門必定能被他敲開。

就像小時候他有一次半夜驚醒，抽噎著敲開兩位父親的房門，他甚至不知道自己為何恐懼，因此也無從表達，就只是哭。他的父親們半裸著，將他抱上床，他捏著Lucius柔軟的長髮，Draco將燈熄滅。

「噓，媽媽在這裡。」Lucius輕聲說。

Scorpius感覺到床的另一邊微微下陷，Draco也躺了上來。他抓著一綹頭髮，打起了哭嗝。後來他對於當時的自己感到難為情，才將臉埋在自己房間的枕頭裡。

在前往王十字車站的Hogwarts特快列車上，Scorpius一邊吃著零食一邊想著暑假要做什麼。他當然要出去玩，而且已經和一些朋友約定好了。

Draco與Lucius在車站等待他們的孩子，Scorpius推著推車出現在他們眼前，似乎又比一個月前見到的長高了一點點。

接下來的日子和之前並無太大的不同，Scorpius在家閒晃了幾天——如果沒有剛好被Draco看見他對著茫然的孔雀們使用亂七八糟的魔咒——便又出門玩耍了。三個人各忙各的：Draco有工作，Scorpius仍是飛揚跳脫的心性，此時也已不是Lucius想要並且必須拿著他的蛇頭手杖在外行走的時候（這屬於Draco）。

他行走在莊園裡，照顧花園裡的普通花草和魔法植物，這個夏天裡他弄出了滿園子的螢火蟲。如果有宜人的風，甚至在這兒露營也不錯。

「太美好了。」Draco說。

Lucius回頭，他的兒子便已經走到他的身邊，輕輕地在他的臉頰上吻了一下：「爸爸。」

年長的Malfoy先生一楞，另一邊的臉頰也被吻了一下：「媽媽。」Scorpius比較清亮，又有些沙啞的聲音響起。

END


End file.
